


O Anjo e a Vampira

by lotuseannye



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuseannye/pseuds/lotuseannye
Summary: O anjo invade o território da vampira e, mesmo sabendo que acabará morto, se entrega a sensações há tanto tempo negadas a sua espécie...





	O Anjo e a Vampira

**Author's Note:**

> Annye: Bem, pessoas. Essa história é totalmente original e foi publicada em 2013 no Nyah! e portanto não é um plágio. Agora se você usar ela sem nosso consentimento vou jogar o Lótus, durante uma insônia induzida por cafeína, em cima de você e algum deus que te ajude, porque eu não.  
> Lótus: Sabe, duas décadas te conhecendo e eu sinto arrepios quando você me injuria, sabia? Não preciso nem ouvir.  
> Annye: Não é injúria se for verdade. Agora, você terminou meu OrochimaruxSakura?  
> Lótus: Eu terminaria, se você só parasse de me fazer amar personagens para dez minutos depois escrever eles sendo odiosos.  
> Annye: Não seja dramático! Ou eu posso fazer pior!

Ele podia sentir sua presença, ela estava perto. O anjo entrou sigilosamente no território da vampira, guiando-se através dos becos apenas com a pálida luz da lua, ele sabia que não deveria estar ali, onde não era mais um caçador e sim uma presa, mas a necessidade de segui-la tinha sido mais forte que o bom senso.

Pesadas nuvens encobriram a lua e o negrume da noite se fez presente, o anjo a ouvir aproximar-se, mesmo que sem ouvir ou ver, seu coração palpitou de antecipação.

A vampira observou o anjo a distância, através dos matizes de cinza de sua visão de caçadora noturna. Ele vestia apenas jeans desgastados, justos, deixando a mostra o torso musculoso, braços fortes marcados pelas tatuagens de sua espécie. Seus longos cabelos estavam trançados e quando andava golpeavam levemente as costas, entre os desenhos gêmeos de asas em sua pele, pareceriam tatuagens normais, mas ela sabia melhor, a partir dessas marcas suas asas verdadeiras surgiam, junto com uma ligação dor.

Ela se concentra no rosto esculpido, olhos profundos, apostaria que eram azuis, mesmo não podendo ver sua cor, os lábios torcidos em um sorriso desafiador e as maçãs do rosto altas, tão perfeito e tentador, que a fez se perguntou se era realmente um anjo. O aroma do sangue a atraiu mais perto.

Mãos suaves tocaram as costas do anjo, leves como o toque de uma borboleta, explorando e sentindo a pele, um arrepio percorreu seu corpo e a suave voz da vampira soou na noite:

\- És corajoso, anjo! Estás tão desesperado por acabar com tua existência imortal para vir a meu território ou pensas que podes me enfrentar desarmado? - os lábios tocavam seu ouvido, enquanto acariciava lentamente seus ombros.

Em um movimento fluido o anjo virou-se e envolveu a vampira em seus braços, puxando-a perto, ela não resistiu. O anjo tocou-lhe a curva do pescoço com os lábios.

\- Nem uma coisa nem outra. Vim seguindo teu perfume pela noite, desejando, necessitando tua presença ... - sussurrou como se temesse quebrar o encanto.

\- Não deveria estar aqui, anjo. - respondeu-lhe ao pé do ouvido com a voz subitamente mais rouca, mais animal - Aqui tu és minha presa e teu sangue me atrai mais que teus lábios.

\- O sangue dou-te de bom grado, mas peço-te uma noite, apenas esta noite - respondeu tranquilo, guiando a vampira ao lugar que sabia ser seu covil - Preciso sentir tua pele, teu cheiro, teus lábios, ter-te por uma vez que seja.

\- És imprudente, anjo. Sabes que teu pai não perdoa facilmente. - tocou-lhe os lábios com a ponta das unhas rubras - Tua eternidade te é tão pouco cara que aceitas virar um caído por apenas uma noite?

\- De que vale a eternidade de um anjo? - o anjo olhava calmamente a vampira agora iluminada pela luz suave das velas dispostas em torno da cama com lençóis de seda negra, encantado com os traços igualmente delicados e ferinos - Belos como estátuas de mármore, frios, sem emoções, olhando o mundo como meros espectadores indiferentes a dor e ao prazer ...

A vampira sorriu, um sorriso carregado de conhecimento, soltando as alças do vestido vermelho como o sangue que a alimentava, como os olhos que refletiam em sua íris o próprio inferno que esperava aqueles que se rendiam a seus encantos. Contrastando com a brancura da pele estavam os cabelos negros e como belas tatuagens que marcavam o corpo. 

–Então, tu eras também um anjo, dama da noite? - o anjo tocou como marcas que reconheceu como gêmeas as suas - Escolhes-te trair teu pai em troca de sentir-te viva?

A vampira silenciou, limitando-se a tomar os lábios do anjo em um beijo dominador, saciando as vontades e despertando o instinto do soldado celeste, que não hesitou em empurrar o corpo feminino no colchão macio e terminar de livrar-se das roupas de ambos .

Palavras já não tinha mais lugar, com um movimento fluido o anjo penetra a carne macia da vampira, que murmura incongruências solicitando por mais, os gemidos falavam por si só, deleitados, os dois perdiam-se na união perfeita dos corpos, unhas, dentes , gritos, ambos em uma luta brutal por controle e prazer.

Em meio às investidas violentas a senhora das trevas rasga o próprio pulso com os caninos afiados e, enquanto guia os lábios do anjo a ferida, crava-lhe como presas na jugular, bebendo do sangue doce e forte, sentindo seu próprio sangue, não tão gelado como deveria ser, sendo sugado avidamente.

A dor da mordida intensifica o prazer do anjo, que ansiava por mais do corpo pequeno sob o seu, o sangue da vampira potencializava seus sentidos e os gemidos junto ao seu pescoço o levavam ao limite. A vampira contorcia-se sob ele, arrastando-o com ela a um orgasmo intenso, com um grito entrecortado derramou-se em seu interior.

*****

A vampira dormia um sono tranquilo, o anjo observava o desenho das asas em suas costas, as que em outros tempos passados sido branco puro e agora provavelmente devido a cor negra dos amaldiçoados, a mesma cor que suas asas ganhariam. Sorriu, a leveza do sentir tomando a alma ainda imortal, de bom grado trocaria a eternidade vazia de um anjo guerreiro pelo prazer de existir existir, livre.

\- Ainda estás aqui, anjo? - sussurrou a vampira, olhando-o com seus olhos infernais e lambendo os lábios ainda rubros de seu sangue - Lamentando sua escolha?

\- Não, jamais lamentaria escolher-te. - a voz do anjo estava dois tons mais grave e os olhos, antes o céu estava escuros, cinzas como uma noite de tormenta, deslizou os dedos pelo rosto da vampira, que mantinha seu sorriso de Mona Lisa - Como é servir ao Senhor dos Caídos ?

A vampira riu de leve e subiu-se, indo em direção à janela onde o sol começou a nascer, o anjo a seguiu, temendo que ela buscasse o terrível fim que aguarda todo filho da noite que se deixa ser tocado pelo astro rei. Conforme o dia surgia seu coração acelerava, porém quando a luz tocou a pele pálida nada aconteceu e com uma leve expressão de dor a vampira fez surgir suas asas cor vermelho sangue, de plumas tão macias que o anjo não resistiu a tocá-las.

\- Há muito não sirvo mais ao Pai do Inferno, que apesar de poderoso não é mais que um ser como nós, como também não sirvo mais ao teu deus. Caminho nesta terra desde sempre, desde antes de você surgir, antes dos homens, estava ao lado de Lúcifer quando ele renegou ao Pai, não por inveja ou por cobiça, mas por saber que este nunca foi onipotente, como meu irmão também não poderia ser . Jamais devotaria uma existência tão antiga a seres tão imperfeitos.

\- O que eres, então, dama da noite? - pediu o anjo, voltando a abraçá-la e sentir o calor que certamente não poderia pertencer a uma vampira. - O que foi?

\- Eu já fui um anjo, a personificação da Luz, como tu foi. Eu já fui demônio, e existi na dor e não desespero das almas humanas. Já fui vampira, a imagem das Trevas e da noite. Eu sou o nada, assim como você o é agora, criaturas como nós são feitas do nada, sonhos humanos distorcidos, medos divinos concretizados. - respondeu respondendo o horizonte - Somos apenas o nada, somos livres.

\- E se eu decidir ficar? 

\- A escolha é unicamente sua. 

O anjo sorriu, aceitando sua nova existência, abriu suas asas cinza chumbo e tornado a beijá-la, finalmente era livre.

**Author's Note:**

> Annye: Bem, crianças!! Deixem-nos saber o que acharam.


End file.
